yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/71
{eser | önceki= 36/70 | sonraki= 36/72 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni أَوَلَمْ يَرَوْا أَنَّا خَلَقْنَا لَهُمْ مِمَّا عَمِلَتْ أَيْدِينَا أَنْعَامًا فَهُمْ لَهَا مَالِكُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin E ve lem yerav enna halakna lehüm mimma amilet eydina en'amen fehüm leha malikun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-E ve lem yerav: görmüyorlarmı? 2-enna: bizim 3-halakna: yarattığımızı 4-lehümonlar için 5-mimma amilet: yaptıklarından 6-eydina: ellerimizin 7-en'amen: hayvanlar 8-fehüm: onlar 9-leha: bunlara 10-malikun: sahip olmuşlar(da faydalanıp duruyorlar) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Görmediler mi ki kudretimizle yapıp meydana getirdiklerimizden davarlar halkettik onlara ve onlar da bu davarlara sâhib oldular. Ali Bulaç Meali Ellerimizin yaptıklarından kendileri için nice hayvanları yarattığımızı görmüyorlar mı? Böylece bunlara malik oluyorlar. Ahmet Varol Meali 71.Ellerimizin yaptıklarından kendileri için hayvanlar yarattığımızı ve böylece onlara hâkim olduklarını görmediler mi? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Görmediler mi ki, biz onlar için, ellerimizin (kudretimizin) eseri olan hayvanlar yarattık da onlar bu hayvanlara sahip oluyorlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Görmüyorlar mı ki, biz kudretimizin eseri olmak üzere onlar için birçok hayvan yarattık. Bu sayede onlar bunlara sahip olmuşlardır. Edip Yüksel Meali 71. Görmezler mi, kendi ellerimizle onlar için çiftlik hayvanlarını yarattık da onlara sahip olmaktadırlar? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Şunu da görmediler mi: Biz onlar için ellerimizin yaptıklarından bir takım yumuşak hayvanlar yaratmışız da onlara sahip bulunuyorlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Şunu da görmediler mi? Biz onlar için ellerimizin yaptıklarından bir takım (en'am) yumuşak hayvanlar yaratmışız da onlara malik bulunuyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Görmediler mi ki, muhakkak Biz onlar için (kudret) ellerimizin yaptıklarından dörder ayaklı hayvanlar yarattık, artık bunlara mâliktirler. Muhammed Esed Görmezler mi ki, eserlerimizden biri olarak kendileri için (bugün) kullanıp yararlandıkları evcil hayvanlar yarattık? Suat Yıldırım Şunu da görmediler mi:Ellerimizle yaptığımız eserlerden kendileri için davarlar yarattık da onlara mâlik bulunuyorlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali Görmediler mi ellerimizin yaptıklarından kendilerine nice hayvanlar yarattık da kendileri onlara mâlik olmaktadırlar? Şaban Piriş Meali Kendi elimizle yaparak, onlar için yarattığımız hayvanları ve ona sahip olduklarını görmüyorlar mı? Ümit Şimşek Meali Görmediler mi: Elimizin eseri olan mahlûkatımızdan onlar için davarlar yarattık da bu sayede onlara sahip olurlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Görmediler mi, ellerimizin yapıp ettiklerinden, kendileri için nice hayvanlar yarattık da onlar, bu hayvanlara sahip oluyorlar. Yusuf Ali (English) See they not that it is We Who have created for them among the things which our hands have fashioned cattle, which are under their dominion? M. Pickthall (English) Have they not seen how We have created for them of Our handiwork the cattle, so that they are their owners, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 71-76- Şunu da mı görmediler, o gafiller ki, uyanmıyorlar. Biz kendileri için ellerimizin yaptığı şeylerden, yani başka hiçbir sanatın katkısı olmayıp, doğrudan doğruya kendimizin var ettiğimiz nimetlerden en'am, yumuşak hayvanlar yarattık... Bu hatırlatmada birçok yönlerden incelikler vardır ki, bunu tefsirden çok, okuyanların zevki takdir edecektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 71. Görmezler mi ki, eserlerimizden biri olarak (41) kendileri için bugün kullanıp yararlandıkları evcil hayvanlar yarattık? 41 - Yani, "yalnız bizim yarattıklarımızdan yahut bizim yaratabildiklerimizden biri olarak" (Zemahşerî ve Râzî). Yukarıdaki mecazî deyim, "el ürünü"/"ellerimizin yaptığı" ("eserlerimizden biri" -T.ç.n.) kavramının, geniş anlamdaki, yani hem somut hem de soyut anlamdaki karşılığına dayanmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 71. Görmediler mi ki, muhakkak biz onlar için -kudret- ellerimizin yaptıklarından dörder ayaklı hayvanlar yarattık artık onlar bunlara sahiptirler. 71. O putlara tapınan, Kur'an'ın ilâhi bir lütuf olduğunu takdir edemeyen müşrikler, inkarcılar (Görmediler mi ki?.) görmüş gibi bilmediler mi ki, (Muhakkak biz onlar için) kudret (ellerimizin yaptıklarından) yani: Kimsenin bir yardımı olmaksızın sırf kendi kudretimizle varlık alanına getirdiklerimizden (dörder ayaklı hayvanlar yarattık) develeri, sığırları, koyunları vücude getirdik. Artık (onları) o insanlar (bunlara) bu çeşitli cinsteki hayvanlara (sahiptirler) bunları disipline etmeye kadirdirler, bunlardan istedikleri gibi istifâde edip duruyorlar.